nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyō
Taiyō '「太陽」is a member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and is know as the Horseman of the Famine History Abilites and Equipment Abilities * |Taiyō (Sanshain)}}: It's a skill inherited from the blessing of the same name given to Taiyō's father, Escanor. Unlike its original form, rather than increasing the user's physical attributes as close to midday, this ability increases the user's magical powers. **'The One: '''During noon, when his power is at its peak for one minute, he becomes the manifestation of magic itself. In this form he is said to be invincible. * |Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)}}: By placing him hands over a spell, Taiyō is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the particular sort of magic is being sufficiently powerful, it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. ** |Maryoku Kaijo (Majikku Kyanseru)}}: A technique that allows Taiyō to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. * |Tanchi (Rokēshon)}}: A power that allows Taiyō to locate any item or person. He can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. * |Maryoku Zōfuku (Pawā Anpurifai)}}: A spell that allows Taiyō to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. * |Kanpeki naru Rippōtai (Pāfekuto Kyūbu)}}: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. ** |Buttai Ten'i (Apōto)|literally meaning "Object Transition"}}: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Taiyō to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and him allies. * |Mizu no Koromo (Akua Doresu)|literally meaning "Water Dress"}}: A spell that creates clothes made of water. By refracting the light in the water, Taiyō is able to hide the most "important" parts. * |Haryū (Uēbu Doragon)}}: A spell that allows Taiyō to call many dragons made of water. * : A spell that allows Taiyō to attack the opponent with a powerful blast of fire. * |Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei)|literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"}}: A spell where Taiyō fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. * |Owari naki Uzu (Endoresu Wāru)}}: A spell with which Taiyō creates a vortex of wind with an incredible destructive power, sucking their objectives towards its center. * |Noroi no Kon'yaku (Kāsu Engēji)}}: A spell with which Taiyō creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a ring on the hand of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Remada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by brands that are becoming larger and once these brands cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim of the spell is unable to ever remove the ring. * |Shōgeki no Ohari (Shokku Sutingā)}}: A spell with which Taiyō throws a lightning bolt at the enemy causing a great impact on his body. * |Maryoku Fūji (Majikku Shīru)}}: A technique that seals away the magic of the objective. * |Tsurara no Shiro (Aishikuru Kyassuru)}}: A spell with which Taiyō traps her targets inside huge pillars of ice. Weapons Equipment Power Level Trivia * Taiyō is a descendant of the leaders of the ancient city of Belialuin because of his mother, besides his father being the former prince of the Castellio Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:User:OitoTrintaDois Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Mages